Don't Forget
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT What happens when Nate and Jason decide to watch Mitchie's new video with Shane? Will old emotions be brought back up, or buried even farther? -Songfic of Don't Forget by Demi Lovato-


**Okay, so this is my first try at a Camp Rock fic. It's like starting as a writer all over again because I don't have a loyal group of people for my stories, and I'm not exactly sure how to write the entire thing, and I'm a little shaky with the thought of this being rejected. Wish me luck!**

**NOTE: I never actually saw the "Don't Forget" music video (if one even exists), so I completely made it up. Sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing: not the characters, location, or song. I only own the idea.**

**SHANE'S POV**

"Yea, of course Mitchie," I distinctly heard Nate say from the other side of the paper thin wall. Hearing her name used to bring happiness, but that was during the summer. Once Christmas had rolled around her name brought me sadness, tears, remorse, sometimes anger. As we settled into our new Hollywood home, May, her name meant nothing to me. She was just another fling, another girl, another heartbreak.

"Shane, can you build me a birdhouse?" Jason asked, coming into my room. Connect Three had their own mansion in Hollywood, protected by constant bodyguards. I rolled my eyes. He has been asking that since I got back from Camp Rock.

"Yea, yea," I said, trying to get him out of my room.

Not that I wanted to eaves drop on Nate. I mean, he was the only one who kept in touch with Mitchie, and he assured me, at least a hundred times, that it was a platonic relationship. I didn't even care once spring arrived, and the weather was warming up. During winter, I really REALLY cared about him talking to Mitchie. I still thought she was beautiful, and smart, and a really good singer; not that my view on her has changed much.

"Okay. I'll turn it on right now," Nate said from the other side of the wall. Jason was still staring at me, most likely spacing, so he was talking to Mitchie.

Back to my thoughts on Mitchie. I still think highly of her, even though we never talk anymore. Needless to say, the post breakup issue is a little awkward. Not that I meant to breakup with her, it just got too…complicated. She was back in school, and I was touring and recording. We never saw each other, and I didn't want her to have strings attached. We both agreed it was the best. Neither of us said how unbearable it was, how much we missed each other, but it was evident. I was a mess, and Nate said she was too. I guess we were just both too stubborn-

"Hey guys, Mitchie told me her new music video and song are airing on MTV in like five minutes," Nate said, leaving it an open invitation; whoever wanted to watch, would watch.

"Let's watch it together in the living room," Jason suggested a smile on his face, "Some bonding."

"Fine," I said, and grudgingly rolled off my bed and into the living room. I noted that Nate was off of the phone. Sitting on the expensive black leather couch, watching the fifty-two inch high-def plasma TV was surreal.

My thoughts wandered back to Mitchie, as the commercials kept coming. If I could only know how she felt, talk to her a bit. Fix everything. But, we both knew that I wouldn't. Even if I was a pop star, I could never handle talking about my feelings well.

"It's starting!" Nate excitedly squealed. It was in black and white, as Mitchie slowly swung on a swing with her head down. As she lifted her head, a simple beat, strumming of a guitar possibly, began.

_Did you forget?  
__That I was even alive  
__Did you forget?  
__Everything we ever had  
__Did you forget?  
__Did you forget?  
__About me_

She was still swinging as her voice glided over the notes, a gentle undertone of hurt evident. Her face concealed distraught and damage. The next scene cut to her walking down an empty street, holding hand with someone. With the new scene, her voice smoothly covered more lyrics.

_Did you regret?  
__Ever standing by my side  
__Did you forget?  
__What we were feeling inside  
__Now I'm left to forget  
__About us_

During this part, the screen cut to Mitchie sitting on the floor going through photos, but the images were too far away to actually make out. When it did zoom in, you could see: a box full of poloroids, and those pictures from photo booth, and digital print out, and magazine articles, and USBs most likely containing more photos. Then she shoved the box under her bed, as we went back to the swing.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
__We were once so strong  
__Our love is like a song  
__You can't forget it_

Though this time on the swing, she had a daisy pushed behind her ear. She still looked as upset as before, as she finished this segment of the song a tear slid town her cheek as a drum added another beat. As the tear rolled off her cheek, we went back to the street and her hand being intertwined with his. Her head dropped back full of laughter as the song continued.

_So now I guess  
__This is where we have to stand  
__Did you regret?  
__Ever holding my hand  
__Never again  
__Please don't forget  
__Don't forget_

By this time, we were back to the room with her and the box of pictures, but the box was still under her bed. She angrily took it out and walked out of her room with the box tucked under her arm.

However, by this part the video was just a side thought; her mind numbing lyrics were starting to get to me. I couldn't help but think: Is this about me and her?

_We had it all  
__We were just about to fall  
__Even more in love  
__Than we were before  
__I won't forget  
__I won't forget  
__About us_

We were back to the street, him and her kissing. I couldn't help but to get a little jealous over that silhouette. I missed her kisses, but I could never tell her that. Just before the next part came, we were back to her on the swing, but she wasn't swinging. She was looking down at her phone, as some presumable tears splashed onto the phone.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
__We were once so strong  
__Our love is like a song  
__You can't forget it_

As this segment ended, an electric guitar started to play with the simple bass beat and drums. It was like a hard rock song, as the electric guitar started up she was on a stage, belting the lyrics of the chorus. It sounded like a hate anthem now, more than a sad breakup song.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
__We were once so strong  
__Our love is like a song  
__You can't forget it  
__At all_

As the last note was sung, it was back to mellow beat, as we see Mitchie and her box of pictures sitting in front of a fireplace. The fire is flickering in front of her face, as she tosses each picture into the flames.

_And at last  
__All the pictures have been burned  
__And all the past  
__Is just a lesson that we've learned  
__I won't forget  
__Please don't forget  
__Us_

Now it was cut to Mitchie walking down the street, alone. Her silhouette walking down the street until it seems to disappear as the last words of the song start to fade.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
__Our love is like a song  
__But you won't sing along  
__You've forgotten  
__About us_

I thought it was over, but no one said a word or even moved. The camera viewed the fire from nearly across the room, until it panned in towards the burning pictures. The last notes played, and I was sure the entire thing was over.

"Don't forget," Mitchie's voice whispered through the TV, as the picture was perfectly clear. It was an old poloroid of me and her after the Final Jam…burning in the flames. I wanted to cry, breakdown, scream, run around, call her, smile; it was an overwhelming rush of emotions. I didn't know what to do, how to handle this.

Nate turned off the TV before the surge of commercials could come. I could feel Nate and Jason's gazes on me. I slowly shifted my glance from the black television screen to Nate and then Jason before getting up and walking away from the entire mess. I was walking away, just as I had when Mitchie and I parted.

I got up to my room and flopped on my bed. I was going to lay here until I was sane again, until I wasn't going to do anything rash, until I was sure I could handle seeing people again. My phone started to vibrate violently on my dresser across the room. I wasn't planning on answering it, but I wanted to know who could possibly want my attention.

Mitchie. :]

**Okay. The end! I honestly had no idea how to end it, and all I really wanted was the song and Shane's mental state during it. Other than that, I had no idea what to do.  
So, you can fantasize your own ending…maybe even include it in a review! I would love to read what you think would happen next.**


End file.
